


Грааль

by essilt



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [12]
Category: Knightfall (TV 2017)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: В жизни королевы Жанны было трое главных мужчин; каждому есть что сказать после ее смерти.
Relationships: Landry du Lauzon/Joan I of Navarre, Philip IV of France/Joan I of Navarre
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Грааль

**Author's Note:**

> Желательно (но необязательно) знание канона.

**Ландри**

— Гордыня? Я тебе расскажу, что такое гордыня.

В Жанне все — обещание: мягкие податливые губы, затянутые зеленой хмарью глаза, пряное сбивчивое дыхание и сухие быстрые пальцы.

Она кусает Ландри за мочку уха — несильно, чтобы слушал каждое слово.

— Гордыня — думать, что ты один такой.

Такой — падший. Жанна не говорит этого вслух, но Ландри знает ее мысли, они устремлены вниз, к его паху, где уже наливается от вожделения плоть.

Он не помнит, когда это случилось впервые — слишком многое приходится нести в себе; помнит, что это было прекрасно и что рыжие кудри Жанны, в которые он зарылся лицом с последним содроганием, пахли медом. Помнит сияние в ее взгляде. Шалую неземную улыбку, открывшую чуть неровные зубы.

Послушание из него вышибло поражение в Акре, когда сарацины наводнили город, а Грааль опустился на дно морское. Из всех обетов осталась одна бедность — да и та спорна: если объятия Жанны не богатство, то в чем оно?

Ландри дю Лузон, командор парижской общины Ордена тамплиеров, богат как Крез, и Жанна, королева Наварры и Франции, — его Грааль.

**Филипп**

Прозвище Красивый похоже на насмешку рядом с Жанной: даже если она не смотрит, то вся выражает омерзение — мертвенно ледяные пальцы поверх его ладони, неподвижные бледные губы, неуступчивое застывшее тело в обрамлении белого льна и лиловой шерсти.

Он искренен, когда предлагает Жанне отбросить прошлое, простить и принять друг друга заново: к этому призывает любовь — забитое, искалеченное, живучее чувство — и священный Грааль, пред которым самый грозный монарх должен явить послушание. Папа Бенедикт будет доволен.

Жанна лжива, как апрель, разбивший дорогу на Венсен ранним теплом и заморозками. Жанна как вода — может принять любую форму, ею можно заполнить Грааль и Ронсевальское ущелье. Жанна способна обернуть любую слабость против того, кто ее проявит, и даже сейчас, валяясь в грязи в ногах у Филиппа, именем былого чувства она клянчит помилование для предателя, с которым совокуплялась в парижских подворотнях.

Филипп продал бы душу, чтобы губы Жанны были так же красны, когда на них трепещет его имя.

Больше он не пытается взять ее любовь ни лаской, ни силой — просто берет ее жизнь.

**Луи**

Когда Луи пинком распахивает двери, никто не стоит на пути: стражей при виде его ноши разметало в стороны.

Изабеллу рвет прямо на шахматную доску — славное поле битвы, где она только что одержала сокрушительную победу над отцом. Мать всегда любила ее больше, но Луи это не беспокоило, ведь он любил мать как никто другой. Что бы ни лежало в его руках, это по-прежнему Жанна, которая смеялась вместе с ним, и пела вместе с ним, и кружила его в танце; он помнит время до братьев, до Изабеллы, когда мать принадлежала только ему, когда часто говорила: Луи, в тебе живет дух Наварры — ласковый жеребенок, которому предстоит однажды возглавить табун. Из всех детей он один унаследовал рыжие волосы и зеленые глаза.

Луи бережно несет ее к онемевшему и окаменевшему отцу и клянется, что их с Маргаритой детей минует чаша сия: им не придется в ночи разбивать мерзлую землю и взламывать плесневелые доски, чтобы выкрасть полуразложившееся тело матери из безымянной могилы.

Он не знает, что Бог слушает эти клятвы и смеется.


End file.
